


Я всегда буду следовать за тобой

by KeDka



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Mysticism, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeDka/pseuds/KeDka
Summary: АУ о могущественном оборотне, рыцаре Вальгаллы, Орихаре Изае и попытке спасти свою жизнь.





	

Гром оглушительным треском разлетелся по долине. Ониксово-чёрное небо раскололось на тысячи частей, осыпаясь на тёмный лес тяжелыми струями ливня. Изая нёсся сломя голову, не оглядываясь, из последних сил перепрыгивая ветвистые корни многолетних деревьев и ожидая, когда новая вспышка над горизонтом позволит хоть мимолётом увидеть, что его ждёт впереди. В груди нещадно давило тупой болью, частое прерывистое дыхание сменялось хрипом, но банально сглотнуть комок слюны не было сил. Казалось, за этот миг он задохнётся.

Тьма наступала по пятам, пытаясь окутать со всех сторон и заглотить вглубь себя дрожащую от страха и усталости плоть. Орихара впервые испытывал это чувство: паника заполняла сознание гудящим звоном, заставляя организм работать на пределе и продолжать бежать в желании только одного — спастись. Хотя бы в этой негустой лесной чаще, где, надеялся, шансов спрятаться и выжить больше. Размокшая земля прямо на глазах превращалась в скользкую вязкую кашу; будто погибающая от жажды, она жадно впитывала обрушившуюся на неё влагу. Мерзкое чавканье склизкой жижи эхом отражалось в голове, переплетаясь со звуком бешено стучащего сердца. Ноги то и дело съезжали в нарастающие с каждой минутой грязные лужи и плотные связки ветвей, оплетающих ступни, заставляя спотыкаться и падать, разбивая в кровь колени и ладони.

Упав очередной раз, сквозь шум дождя Изая снова слышит глухой стук копыт. Цепкие пальцы страха крепко обвиваются вокруг шеи, горло начинает драть, словно в глотку протолкнули битое стекло. Густая темнота застилает глаза, и в очередной вспышке молнии Орихара видит на земле вокруг себя тени тонких извивающихся щупалец. Под рёбрами отбивает стальной кувалдой, он снова срывается с места и бросается прочь, но трясущиеся от напряжения ноги с каждой секундой превращаются в ватные. Копыта перестукивают всё ближе, Изая стискивает зубы до скрипа, и в безнадёжном омуте отчаяния мелькает лишь одна мысль: этот раз будет последним. Силы не равны. Сегодня безголовый всадник всё же доберётся до него.

Орихара снова спотыкается, с трудом избежав очередного падения. Лёгкие жжёт раскалённым воздухом, тело слабеет всё больше, голова начинает кружиться. Если бы парень верил в чудеса, он бы сейчас, наверное, даже помолился. Но он не верит. Он живёт тем, что реально. И самое реальное в данную минуту — призрак валькирии за его спиной.

Ирония судьбы: далахан посчитала его достойным рая для падших воинов, но почему-то вопреки всем законам пришла собственноручно отнять его жизнь. Даже на небесах нарушают правила. Изая мысленно усмехается. Не так он представлял себе путь в Вальгаллу.

Стук копыт раздаётся всё ближе.

Неожиданно щиколотку обвивает петля и резко дёргает назад, Орихара сдавленно охает, валится на землю, и острая ветка глубоко царапает кожу бледной скулы. Почва затягивает, словно болото, тело немеет, будто налившись свинцом. Воздуха не хватает. Он задыхается. Он пытается встать, но не может подняться.

Это конец.

Изая прикрывает глаза и вслушивается в звуки вокруг. Он слышит стук капель о листья деревьев, он слышит шорох мокрых веток под своими ладонями. Он слышит, как его преследователь останавливается в паре метров позади него.

Если смерть неизбежна, нужно встречать её достойно.

Юноша медленно оборачивается и поднимает взгляд, щурясь от заливающей глаза воды, но старательно фокусируя зрение и внимательно всматриваясь сквозь мутную стену дождя в чёрный силуэт. Вспышка молнии сверкает в ночном небе, раскат грома оглушает. Девушка в сотканном из теней длинном платье стоит рядом с безголовой лошадью, бережно держа свою спящую голову в левой руке. И Изая замечает, как она прекрасна. В облаке струящегося чернильного дыма, окутывающего её со всех сторон, она похожа на тёмного ангела, и это заставляет восхищаться её силой и красотой.

Если подумать, смерть от её рук даже романтична.

Орихара не сдерживает ухмылки. Больше не надо бежать. Не надо судорожно хватать ртом воздух. Не надо терпеть сковывающий в тисках ужас. Она освободит его. Освободит, так ведь?..

Далахан не спеша отводит вбок руку, и в её ладони из теней медленно сплетается чёрная коса. Изая приподнимается на трясущихся руках и садится, снизу вверх завороженно наблюдая за изящными плавными движениями казалось бы хрупкого создания. Всадница подходит чуть ближе, неподвижно стоит несколько секунд и затем плавно заносит оружие для последнего удара.

«Да, такая смерть действительно романтична», — очарованно думает Изая, но в следующее мгновение вздрагивает всем телом, когда прямо за его спиной раздаётся низкий звериный рык. Юноша испуганно шарахается в сторону, через миг врезаясь спиной в дерево и приложившись затылком о широкий ствол. Белая вспышка сверкает прямо наверху. Перед ним крупный светло-серый волк в боевой стойке, предупреждающе скалится в сторону далахан, готовый броситься вперед в любую секунду. И Орихара каменеет. В поглощающей окружающее пространство темноте две крупицы света — пара янтарных горящих опасностью глаз. Такие до боли знакомые, что всё нутро начинает взволнованно трепетать. Он видел эти глаза раньше. Он не может спутать их ни с какими другими. Никогда. Таких глаз не может быть больше ни у кого.

Хищник глубоко вдыхает и снова глухо протяжно рычит, делая пару шагов к застывшей валькирии. Кажется, вся природа замирает от этого голоса, пробирающего до мелких мурашек. Зверь двигается с такой грацией и величием, что, видя это, невольно готов подчиниться. Под рёбрами вновь гулко колотится сердце.

Волк останавливается и замолкает, оголяя длинные острые клыки и нетерпеливо клацая зубами. Сырой воздух густеет, наполняется напряжением, будто даже приобретает золотой оттенок. Изая почти физически чувствует вибрацию, дрожащую во всём его существе.

Далахан наконец отмирает и опускает косу, которая тут же растворяется в небытие. Такая могущественная еще минуту назад, она покорно отступает, садится на кобылу, что недовольно фыркает, и исчезает в поглотившей её тьме. Волк раздраженно сипит, едва расслабляется и обращает внимательный взор на Орихару. Он подступает ближе, всматриваясь в окутанные ошеломлением глаза, затем замечает на щеке красную дорожку, разбавленную прохладной дождевой водой, приближается почти вплотную, принюхивается, и Изая чувствует, как тёплый шершавый язык бережно слизывает выступившую кровь. Внутри всё сжимается.

«Что происходит? Почему?»

Юноша вдыхает с замиранием сердца и неуверенно касается мягкой намокшей шерсти, проводит от загривка по спине, и на кончиках пальцев оседают длинные серые волоски. Он задумчиво смотрит на свою ладонь, затем решительно подносит к лицу и с растерянным замешательством понимает, что в нос бьет запах псины и… табака? Откуда на диком хищном звере запах табака?

Волк отстраняется, облизнувшись, и встречает на себе недоуменный взгляд.

— Кто ты? — почти неслышно шепчет Изая, утопая в золотистых глазах. — Скажи мне. Кто ты?

Зверь еле заметно щурится, чуть ведёт ухом, затем разворачивается и шагает в темноту.

— Стой! — приказывает Орихара, и хищник замирает. — Мы уже встречались раньше. Мы встречались, так ведь?!

Волк не шевелится, стоя под густыми струями ливня. Голос появляется из пустоты:

— Я всегда буду следовать за тобой.

Зверь скрывается среди теней чащи, так и оставив Орихару сидеть на промокшей грязной земле. Рука невольно касается раненой скулы. Царапина почти затянулась, оставив лишь небольшую бороздку повреждённой кожи. Изая вновь смотрит в темноту. Былой трепет постепенно угасает, сменяясь одинокой пустотой. Шёпот подозрения шелестит всё настойчивее. Так бывало только в одном случае. Так бывало, когда уходил Он.

Юноша медленно поднимается на измотанных ногах и поправляет куртку. Он не знал точно почему, но был практически уверен, что больше ему не придется искать спасение от всадника Вальгаллы. Новый электрический всплеск в небе освещает лес. Орихара замечает неяркие огни, пролетающие на юго-восток. Трасса не так далеко.

Пальцы скатывают мягкий серый комок из остатков налипшей шерсти. Похоже, теперь ему нужно кое-что прояснить. Следует поскорее вернуться в Токио.


End file.
